This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a gas turbine engine component having a contoured rib end.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Due to exposure to hot combustion gases, numerous components of a gas turbine engine may include internal cavities that make up a cooling circuit configured to circulate a fluid for cooling the component. The cavities may be divided by ribs that extend between walls of the component. One or more of the ribs may terminate at a rib end that is generally perpendicular to the surface of the wall to create a pathway for fluids to travel. A fillet area that extends between the rib end and the wall may be susceptible to relatively high local stresses.